


The Only Way to Start is Heart To Heart

by choking_on_gold



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, aaron hotchner is a romantic pass it along, theyre so in love its painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: “Aaron Hotchner is a romantic. And if it weren’t for his high school friends meddling with his love life, him and Haley would’ve never gotten together, and he values that above everything. He values love above anything. So when he sees two people in excruciating heartache and too in over their heads to realize it’s not as unrequited as they think, he wants to help them out.”or, the one where Hotch forces Derek and Spencer to share a room in Alaska so they can get over their shit and kiss already (spoiler alert, it works)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The Only Way to Start is Heart To Heart

The cold air in the room ran down his neck and under the covers. It was freezing, and to top it all off with a cherry on top, he had to share a bed with his the man he was in love with. 

_I’m not sleeping with Reid!_ The words rang through his mind, taunting at his feelings, slowly draining him of any other thought. Of course, Hotch wasn’t going to let Morgan’s stubbornness get in the way with his meddling so that comment only made him want to put them together even more. He knew about Spencer’s crush, just like the rest of them, and yet, while the others simply settled for “they’ll get together eventually” Hotch and Garcia felt the need to speed that “eventually” along. 

You see, Aaron Hotchner is a romantic. And if it weren’t for his high school friends meddling with his love life, him and Haley would’ve never gotten together, and he values that above everything. He values love above anything. So when he sees two people in excruciating heartache and too in over their heads to realize it’s not as unrequited as they think, he wants to help them out. So on more then one occasion, when it’s him booking rooms instead of JJ, the hotels and motels just so happens to not have enough room, and oh how unfortunate it is that they had to double up. 

And though this time the lack of rooms wasn’t his doing, he was still going to find a way to meddle, even after Derek’s protest. “Don’t be such a pain, Derek, it’s just one night!” He’d dismissed it, and that’s how they ended up here. With the boys less then 3 feet apart, on a queen size bed, on a freezing hotel room in the middle of Alaska. 

Neither were asleep, and they were well aware of it. Morgan knew Reid was awake because of his constant shuffling, and Spencer knew Derek was awake because of his uneven breathing, increased heartbeat, and he could practically hear the static radiating off of Morgan’s brain as the older agent stared at the ceiling. 

Spencer kept moving, trying to warm up the bedsheets beneath him, but it didn’t work. He settled for waiting it out, but after a while the room seemed a little too dark for his taste. He stared at the closet next to the bed as he laid sideways, and his eyes could only slightly make out the doorknob for a few seconds before his vision blurred up and the room became too dark. He felt his heartbeat increase at the simple thought of an unsub breaking into their hotel, quieter than anything, and taking his friend away. He started fiddling with his hands subconsciously. He turned around to find that Morgan had closed his eyes, but all the sings pointed to him still being awake. 

“Derek?” He whispered, getting a small hum in response. The boy mumbled something inaudible under his breath, and Morgan looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“What?” He asked once the younger man hadn’t clarified. 

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve asked-“ he stuttered around his words while turning back to his previous position. 

“Pretty boy, I didn’t hear you!” He chuckled lightly at the misunderstanding, but his smile quickly faded at the scared look on the boy’s face that he could barely make out as Spencer turned back to face him. 

“I uh... I asked if- if you could- you know what, don’t worry abut it-“ he tried playing it off, but Derek wasn’t gonna take no for an answer now. 

“Reid, spit out!” He said firmly but soft enough for Spencer to know he meant no harm. 

“Can you hold me?” He blurted out before he could stop himself, and Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist just as fast. Reid rested his head on Morgan’s chest, wrapping his arms around the older profiler, and sighing in content. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, neither had fallen asleep, and when Reid looked up at Morgan, he found him staring right back. 

“Hi” he spoke under his breath. Morgan brought a hand to run between Spencer’s curls before responding. 

“Hey...” the older man whispered. Spencer moved up slightly so his head rested right next to Derek’s, and he lifted himself up on one hand, looking directly down at the other agent. They stared at each other for so long that they got lost in the stars between their irises and pupils. 

Spencer leaned down after what seemed like ages of toying with the hem of Morgan’s shirt, placing his hand flatly on his chest instead, and a chaste kiss to his lips. Morgan reciprocated it with just the same sentiment, reaching under the covers to drape Spencer’s leg across him so that the boy straddled his lap. The doctor moved his hand up to lift Derek’s chin slightly as he licked over his skin. Derek parted his lips slightly letting the young man in, while placing both his hands on Spencer’s hips. He felt as Spencer’s tongue ran over the roof of his mouth, before the boy backed away. They stared at each other again while they regained their breaths. Spencer’s vision started to blur out again after a while, and tears dared to appear in his eyes, as his terrorizing thoughts returned. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asked worriedly. Spencer dropped his head beside, wrapping his arms around his neck him as they held each other tightly, and the boy cried into Derek’s skin. 

“I don’t want to lose you!” He whispered between sniffs, as he squeezed tighter. 

“You’re not going to lose me, pretty boy!” He responded, every bit of comfort in his voice projecting onto his movements as he ran one hand up and down Spencer’s tigh, and the other toyed with his curls. 

“But it’s so dark... in here, and out there,” the boy sounded so broken, Derek’s worry grew with every second. _“In my head...”_ the tears had stopped falling, and the sniffs had lowered their obnoxious volume to something more of a background noise. 

Derek flipped them over so he laid on top of the young man, and he looked deep in his eyes for a moment, and found a sudden brush of color paint over the emptiness that had been brought up in the boy’s gaze. He smiled down, placing a pec to his lips before turning on the worm out lamp that rest on his beside table. 

“Then I’ll keep the darkness away in any way I can!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kuddos, Comments and bookmarks are appreciated! If you have any prompts you want me to write, feel free to comment them, or come talk to me on tumblr @drinkingcroissants! Please take care of yourselves and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
